Endless Love
by Belldandy'sKeiichi
Summary: Keitaro caught a deadly, unknown disease and has a couple of hours to live. One by one, they go see Keitaro and tell him their true feelings about him before he passes away. ~Done~
1. Prologue: A couple of hours to live

Love Hina  
Endless Love  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Author's Time: Just a little something to break my writter's block. Anywho, give me feed back about this story. Enjoy! Note that this is before Keitaro and Naru get married.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was like any other day. Everyone was working hard, playing, or doing absolutely nothing. But little did they know that this day was going to change their life forever...  
  
"Come on Keitaro! Let's play!" Su said to him as she tugged at his arm. "Su, Keitaro needs to study right now, He'll play with you when he finishes." Naru told her. Su nodded her head and quietly walked out. "Boy, to be that young and carefree..." Keitaro said to himself. "Come on you dreamer, we have to finish this up..." Naru told him. They got down to business. After a few hours, Keitaro started to look dizzy. "Yo, Keitaro, you ok?" Naru asked. "Yeah, I'm alright..." A few more minutes past and Keitaro started to rock left and right. "Ok Keitaro, if this is one of your sick jokes, cut it out right now..." Naru told him. "Naru...I don't feel so well after all..." "O great, don't tell me your sick...ok, let me get the thermometer..." Naru got up and walked towards the first-aid kit. When she returned, she found Keitaro lying on the floor; his head was burning up and unconscious.  
  
Prologue: A couple of hours to live...  
  
Everyone was at the hospital, waiting in the waiting room, anxiously waiting for the doctor to come. "What happened Naru, you're the last one to see Keitaro before he became ill." Kitsune said to her. "Don't look at me; he was perfectly fine when I talked to him. He must have caught the flu or something..." Naru told her. "I sure hope Sempai is alright..." Shinobu said. Then an arm hugged her. "I bet he's alright...I mean, he's Keitaro after all..." Naru said, comforting her. Just then, Mutsumi entered the room and they greeted her. "What happened? I just got the news from Haruka that Kei-kun wasn't feeling well." "Well, believe it Mutsumi..." Motoko said, "It seems like he caught something bad if we had to rush him here." They all sat down. "God, this is so dull, how about we lighten up the mood a little!" Kitsune said, "Hey, remember the time when Keitaro moved in?" Everyone was joining in on the conversation. "Yeah, he accidentally took a bath in the women's shower and caught a good glimpse of Naru." "Kitsune! Don't bring that up! And how about you? He did a full face plant on your breast (AN: manga only)." They all laughed. "And we also thought that he was a Tokyo U student and tried to crush him with work." Mutsumi poked Naru. "Hey Narusegawa, remember on the ferry, you know, when we first met, we had on hell of a party. We were drinking and having fun." "Yeah I remember Mutsumi..." Naru told her. They all sighed. "Boy, Keitaro really has impacted our lives huh..." Kitsune said. Just then, the doctor walked in and almost immediately, he was rushed by a mob. "Doctor, is Keitaro alright? What's wrong with him? Is it contagious?" They questioned him. "Ok, ok, just back up please." The doctor said to them. They all sat down around the doctor. "Well...we've got some very bad news...But first, do we have any relatives of Keitaro?" "I'm his aunt." Haruka raised her hand. "Great, that made it even harder..." he said to himself. "Doctor...tell me, is Keitaro going to be alright?" The Doctor let out a sigh. "Well, it seems like your friend, Keitaro, has caught a disease that we aren't even sure of..." "What!" They all yelled. "To tell you the truth...it's way beyond us, it's attacking all of his body. He's lucky that it didn't kill him..." Naru interrupted him. "Wait, so some new disease has taken over Keitaro, and you have no idea how to cure it?" "Ma'am we are doing everything in our power to cure him...but everything isn't working...I'm sorry, but...It seems like your friend Keitaro only has a few hours left to live..." Everyone was in shock, mouths open. They couldn't believe it. The doctor walked out and left them alone. "Sempai....sempai's going to die..." Shinobu said to herself. Everyone hugged her. "I can't believe it...Keitaro's going to die..." The nurse came in and told them that they can see him one by one. "I'll go see him first..." Haruka told them as she left them. They all looked at each other and each one, wearing the same expression, shock, and sorrow. Naru sat down, face buried in her hands. Kitsune noticed her and walked over to her. "Naru, are you going to be alright?" Naru slowly nodded her head. Kitsune sat next to her and gave her a big hug. Haruka came back and told them that one of them can go talk to Keitaro. They all looked at each other. Then, Shinobu stepped up. "I'll go see Keitaro..." "Come on Shinobu, I'll lead you to his room." Haruka and Shinobu both left. [O Keitaro, don't leave me...Please O God, please let Keitaro pull though...] Naru thought to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Short yes? Well, don't expect much because most of the stories are going to be this long. Next chapter, Shinobu sees Keitaro and...Well, if I tell you then it would ruin the story and break the suspense in the atmosphere. Please review! Let me know if you want to read more! 


	2. Shinobu: Childhood’s End

Love Hina  
Endless Love  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Author's Time: Alright! On with the show! Shinobu sees Keitaro and...Well...you'll see!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shinobu followed Haruka to the room and opened the door for her. She quietly walked in and saw, what hope to be Keitaro laying in a bed with a happy grin on his face, but her worse nightmare coming true...  
  
Childhood's End  
  
"Sempai!" Shinobu cried, rushing to his bed side. Keitaro was on a life support system, all sorts of needles on him and he was breathing somewhat hard. "Sempai! Don't die!" is all she said to him. "Shinobu, Shinobu...calm down...I'm not going to die..." Keitaro said in a strong, but un-normal tone. "But, but the doctors say that your going to die! Some unknown disease has taken over your body and it's..." "Shhh...Shinobu, I'm not going to die. I'll manage to pull through. After all, I am immortal and all..." Shinobu laughed but tears were still streaming down her face. Keitaro turned in his bed and wiped a few tears from her face.  
  
"You know Shinobu, I haven't notice it before since I'm always studying but, looks like you've grown up a lot." Keitaro said to her. She looked up and him, then back at herself. "Yeah...I guess you can say that...but...I didn't grow up alone..." she said. Keitaro raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"   
  
"You helped me Sempai...2 years ago..." Keitaro smiled and continued to listen. "I remember...before you came...I was a shy girl that didn't like to talk to people. I moved away from my family because of...well, family issues so I moved in at the Hinata House to get away from it all. But even then, I was still shy and still didn't have any real friends...or friends in general...I thought I would be alone in my life. Then that all change when you came Sempai. I wanted to be more active, so I was hoping to talk to you in the beginning. But that didn't work and I found myself running, running away from my problems. After I ran from you, I thought you wouldn't talk to me because I was a very shy girl that doesn't like company. Then, you surprised by throwing me a party with everyone. I knew by then you wanted to be friends with me.   
  
So I started to work up courage to talk to you, watch you as you studied with Naru, and try to build even more courage when it came to Valentine 's Day. And everyday I practice, I got less shy. Heck, some days I even find myself talking to complete strangers! And I have to thank you for that Keitaro. You broke me out of my shell and introduced me into a new world. A world where people are nice, kind, and caring as you are. I always knew that the rest of the boarders were behind me all the way, but you were my guiding light. Always supporting me, always behind me, and sometimes, even there when things get ugly or embarrassing. Keitaro, I can't image where I would be without you. I could be still in my room in the Hinata House, looking at my wall without a care in the world letting time pass me by. But you showed me that there is more to life. You showed me a whole new world. You taught me about dreams...dreams that seem imposable, but in reality, were possible.  
  
I looked up to you as a role model Keitaro. Everyday I look at you and I say to myself, someday, I'm going to be like that...smart, nice, and caring...someone with a dream. I had dreams myself, but I let them go, knowing that they couldn't be accomplished. But then I saw you, aiming for Tokyo U for 3 years. Applying each time you fail. Always striding, no matter what it takes. I envy for that. I wanted to be that dedicated. To aim for something that isn't in reach, but over time, accomplish it. I rooted you on when you studied. I brought you tea when you were going to pull another all nighter. I wanted to see a happy ending for all your suffering. And yet I did, you got into Tokyo U and became a student.  
  
This inspired me a lot Keitaro. You may have not have noticed it, but I made me dream again. It made me dream of dreams that were imposable and looked that them and made it possible. So you're right. I have grown up. From a shy girl with no hope, courage, or dreams, to a girl with plenty of hope, plenty of courage, and plenty of dreams and of course, plenty of friends. And as time passes on, I'll always remember your advice and you Keitaro...I love you..."   
  
Shinobu finished, walking up to Keitaro and kissing him on the cheek. There was a steady stream of tears that where coming down her face. She walked backwards, smiled at him one last time, and exited the room. Keitaro was speechless. "You're welcome..." Keitaro said, under his breath.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's it. I'm debating with myself on whom to do next...Motoko? Or Kitsune...o well, I'll let you decide... 


	3. Motoko: Sword Play

Love Hina  
Endless Love  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Author's Time: Whoa! I've gotten so many reviews for the first chapter...thxs for reviewing and now, the next person in line!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shinobu came back to the waiting room in tears and everyone started to comfort her. "Wow, must be really bad to make Shinobu cry like this..." Kitsune said. "I'll go see Urashima now..." Motoko said to them, leaving the room. Naru still sitting alone with her head buried in her hands.   
  
Motoko: Sword Play  
  
"Urashima?" Motoko called as she opened the door to Keitaro's room. She walked in and almost screamed when she saw the current state of Keitaro. "Hi Motoko..." he said in a weak voice. "Don't talk; you need all the strength you can get." Motoko told him. He nodded and laid back. "I can't believe that this is how it's going to end..." Motoko started. "You know, you have taught me a lot since you came to the Hinata House..."  
  
Motoko got up and looked out the window. "Before you came Urashima...I was doll. Goalless, mindless, and emotionless. Before you came, I didn't have to worry about anything but my training. Hell, to tell you the truth, I didn't care about anyone except for myself. Ever since my sister got married, she abandoned her training and she threw away the inheritance of the school all because of a man. She was my role model. She was everything I always wanted to be. And to see her abandon all that just for a man...it just broke my heart! I guess that is the reason I hated you when we first met Keitaro. I thought that you're going to bring drastic change that would lead me to abandon my training to, just like my sister did.   
  
You helped me a lot when I was training and if it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't have learned the god's cry ultimate technique and my sister's secret way of training...to have fun. I was always holding my emotions to myself so I wouldn't show any weaknesses. Fright, nervousness, and love are things that I taught myself to hide. But by doing so, I wasn't able to learn the technique. But then you reminded me about my sister. You reminded me what my sister did all the time. She smiled. She laughed. She was always in a happy mood and I couldn't figure out why. Then it struck me, it was her happiness that made her master those techniques. So now, I show my emotions, not afraid of showing any weaknesses anymore and I have to thank you for that Urashima.  
  
You inspired me a lot you know that. You're a good man Urashima. Always putting other people ahead of you. I always wondered why you keep helping other people even though you had your own problems. You also inspire me to keep at my training and to never give up. I see you studying with Naru to achieve a goal that you couldn't for 3 years and yet you didn't show any signs of giving up. Although you know that your future didn't look good, you still went for your dreams. I wish that I was as determined at you are."  
  
Motoko started to head for the door.  
  
"Keitaro...thank you for being there for me when things got bad. I must take my leave; don't take this a good-bye...but a see you later. I know that you'll pull through in this situation. So I'll see you back at the Hinata House when you get better..." Motoko said to him, and walked out of the room. As Motoko closed the door, tears started to fall from her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well...just to let you know, here is the order each person is going: Shinobu, Motoko, Su, Kitsune, Mutsumi, Naru. Review plzs! 


	4. Su: Family

Love Hina  
Endless Love  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Author's Time: Spring break has finally come for me so I'm going to finish up this fic. Next up, Su!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Motoko never came back to the waiting room. "You think Motoko is still in there with Keitaro?" Kitsune ask. "Hmm...That's a good question..." Haruka said. Su just sat there with a bundle of bananas, eating them one by one. "Is Keitaro going to be alright?" Su asked. Kitsune turned to her. "Why don't you go see Keitaro now Su...and don't hurt him ok?" "Ok!" she said, carrying her bananas with her.   
  
Su: Family  
  
"Keitaro?" Su said, opening the door. "Hi Su..." he said, with a weaker voice. "Keitaro...are you feeling alright?" Keitaro looked at her. "Yeah... I'm just fine..." Su took a good look at him. "No your not, you're sick! Don't worry! Nurse Su will make you feel all better!" she said happily but then she stopped. She took a chair and pushed it next to Keitaro's bedside. "Keitaro...you're going to be ok right?" she asked him. "Of course Su...I'll manage to pull through..."  
  
"I know that I've told you this Keitaro but, you look like my brother back home. Before I came here, I use to play with my brothers and sisters everyday. We always had fun and jumped off of stuff. I guess that is why I'm so interactive. After moving here, I was a little afraid...I was separated from my family and from my home country. I was lonely and home sick in this new world. So, I pretended that I was home and started to play with everyone. I thought by playing around with everyone like I did back in my home country, I won't feel as lonely. It worked for awhile...Motoko's behavior when I'm around her always reminded me about my mother...always telling me to stop it or get down but it wasn't the same as my real mom.  
  
Then you came. At first, you looked like any old person that would be walking down the street. But when I finally gotten to know you, you started to remind me of my brother. He was nice, caring, and helpful just as you were Keitaro. So it was really you that made me feel right at home. Everytime I see your face, I always reminds me of home. And since you look like my brother, I think that he is here in the Hinata House everyday looking after me.   
  
Although I've gotten use to the Hinata House residents... it wouldn't be the same without you there Keitaro. That's why I don't want you to go. You always make me remember all the good times I had back home and at Hinata. You are like another brother back at home I wouldn't let him get hurt or get into danger. If you die, I'm going to loss someone that I care a lot about. I see that you're very tired now big brother...go to sleep, I'll tell everyone not to bother you for awhile..." Su finished.  
  
She got up and started to head for the door when she stopped suddenly. Su turned around to see the sleeping Keitaro. She walked back to his bedside, took one of her bananas, and placed it next to Keitaro.   
  
"I hope you get better soon..." she said to him as she left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah I know, Motoko's and Su's chapters are short right? Well, it's kinda hard since they don't really show any true feelings...especially Su....but hey, I'll make up with Kitsune. Review plzs! 


	5. Kitsune: Outcast

Love Hina  
Endless Love  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Author's Time: Kitsune is up...uh oh...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Motoko and Su both returned to the waiting room and they had the same reaction as Shinobu, miserable, sad, and cheerless. "I'm going to go see him now..." Kitsune told them as she left the room. "I'm going to see if Keitaro really looks as bad as his sickness..."  
  
Kitsune: Outcast  
  
Kitsune walked into Keitaro's room and a cold chill ran down her spine. "Keitaro?" she called to him but no response. She walked up to his bedside and saw him asleep. "O good, he's asleep. For a minute there I thought he was..." "Dead?" Keitaro said opening him eyes. Kitsune jumped backwards. "Ack! Keitaro!" "Hi Kitsune...what's up?" Kitsune ran up to his face. "Don't you ever do that to me ever again!" she screamed. "Kitsune...stop it, I'm sick. And besides, that is for all the times you scared me, tricked me, and used me..." Keitaro told her. There was no response. "You know Kitsune...why were all your tricks on me or Naru? Or how about this...why did you do tricks?" Keitaro asked then coughed violently.  
  
Kitsune took a deep breathe and let it out. "I guess I should start explaining myself before you kick the bucket huh? Well, here I go...well, my habit of pulling tricks on people goes way back...back when Naru and I were in high school. Naru and I were two young teenagers in high school except for one thing...she was a popular, cute, attractive which everyone notice and I was in the back, watching my friend get all the attention.  
  
I already told you that her dorky, nerdy style she inherits was just one of her fronts in high school, but I haven't told you exactly why. She didn't want the popularity, she didn't want a boy friend, and she didn't want all of the attention. But I did. I wanted to be popular, I wanted have a boy friend, and I wanted all the attention. But I didn't, I was looked over as an outcast, a ghost, a shadow of Naru so I wasn't givin' a second look.  
  
Everyday, all the jocks come up to us and say, 'hi Naru, hey...um...what's her name again?' This drove me nuts! I didn't want to be an outcast anymore or a mere shadow of Naru. I wanted to be someone. And I was always the bringer of bad news. Every time she wanted to dump a jock, she had me do it. And when I tell them, they wanted to kill the messenger. From there on, I had a bad rep on me. This rep followed me until I graduated from high school. I thought that all men were bad from there on...until Naru's tutor, Seta showed up.   
  
It was love at first sight for me...I couldn't say the same for Seta. Every time I see him, I always get dumbstruck and I don't know what to say to him. But I wasn't the only one eyeing for him; Naru was interested in him also. And I don't blame her; Seta had the power to make any girl's heart into play dough. Seta was hansom and all but it that wasn't the reason that I liked him. The real reason that I liked him is because he saw me as an individual. I noticed me when I was round Naru and called me Kitsune. He was the only one that really looked at me and called me a human. That's why I liked him. But since Naru wanted him and he was the only person that could resist Naru's charm, I knew that I had a chance, not a very good one, but a chance. After thinking about it for awhile, I really didn't want to see Naru hurt if Seta and I become an item; so I go the idea of hooking Naru up with someone else so that Seta will become free. And that is where you come into play Keitaro.  
  
I guess you could say that I used you all this time. I had the whole thing planned out ever since we graduated from high school; find someone for Naru so I could have Seta for myself. But it was hard, let me tell you. Every person and I introduced to Naru, she backed them down. But when you came, I knew that you would be the perfect man for her. So I tried my best to make Naru like you. Yes, some of my stunts were...um...extreme but most of the time, they work. So I was actually doing both of us a favor. You get Naru and I get Seta. That's the main reason I do tricks on you and Naru.  
  
But another problem arose. Every time I did one of my tricks on you, I started to become more and more attached to you, up to the point where...I guess to the point where I had feelings for you. They weren't strong feelings, but feelings. I envied you. You were striving on a dream that you probably lost hope of but went for it anyways. I wanted to be that confident, and if I was...I probably wouldn't be a slacker like I am today.  
  
Now I probably answered all your questions about me except for one right? Why am I a slacker instead of a student in collage. Well, that's a simple answer and it goes back to my high school years. Knowing that Naru also wanted to go to collage, I wanted to go to collage also but what would happen if it was exactly like high school? What if Naru gets really popular and I was seen as a shadow? What if Naru gets a boyfriend and I'm just a third wheel? Of course I didn't want to be like that... I didn't want to re-live what happened during high school...I didn't want to get hurt or feel hurt inside...so I decided right after high school to give up my education and become what you see now, a slacker. To tell you the truth Keitaro, I never wanted to be a slacker. I always wanted to be someone and to give my contribution to the world...I never thought I would become this... Heh, funny. Long ago, I said to myself 'You know what Naru, I'm never going to be like the hobos on the streets, I'm going to have a life.' But look at me...I am what I don't want to be. That's what I envied you most Keitaro. You were a free soul that still had a future. A very bright future. So I rooted you on from the side lines. I prayed that you succeed so that you wouldn't be what I've become."  
  
Kitsune got up. "Well, I hoped I answered all your questions..." She started to head for the door when a can of sake caught her eye and next to it, a bottle of water. Kitsune smiled, picked up the bottle of water and held it up like a toast. "This one is for you Keitaro..." she said, and she drank the water.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whew! Done! Two more to do, Mutsumi and Naru. Keep the reviews coming! 


	6. Mutsumi: Then & Now

Love Hina  
Endless Love  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Author's Time: Alright! Mutsumi time! Well...I received a lot of threats on making Naru's chapter long...so don't expect it anytime soon. I'll try to make it as long as possible.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitsune can back to the room and Mutsumi got up. "Is Kei-kun alright?" Mutsumi asked. "He's not in a good state right now...you should probably go see him now." Kitusne said to her. Mutsumi walked out of the room and heading to Keitaro's room. Kitsune looked back at Naru who was now slumping, staring out into space.  
  
Mutsumi: Then & Now  
  
"Kei-kun?" Mutsumi called as she entered the room, only to see Keitaro grabbing his heart and breathing very hard. "Kei-kun! O my! You're in pain!" she said, rushing to him. "M-Mutsumi..." is all he could say. "Kei-kun! Please! You have to pull though! For Naru's sake and the rest of the boarders!" Mutsumi said, trying to build confidence. A few seconds later, Keitaro started to breath normally, or at lease, close to normal. "O Kei-kun..." she cried grabbing hold of his hand. Keitaro turned to her and looked at her face. "Mutsumi...don't worry about me ok?" "How can you say that Kei-kun...I don't know what I'll do if you die." Kietaro let out a sigh. "Kei-kun...that name always puts me at ease...Mutsumi...please, tell me what happened so many years ago, when we were kids..."  
  
Mutsumi pulled up a chair and sat next to Keitaro. "Many years ago, when we were kids, you came to the Hinata House to see your grandma. Of course, you always played in the park, particularly in the sand box. Then, my parents and I came along from Okinawa for a family vacation...and we stayed at the Hinata House. If you recall, it wasn't a girl's dormitory by then. When my parents brought me to the park, that's when I first saw you, trying to make a sand castle. I came over and started to help you. We introduced each other and started to construct the sand castle. Time and time again, we would stack sand on top of each other and yet, time and time again it would fall over. Heh, by then we didn't realize that the reason that they keep on breaking down is because we didn't have any water. Those were good times...But then we figured out how to make it. We scoped up a lot of sand and patted it down into a dome shape. And it still stands today in the park for other kids to play. And then, as time past, a little girl showed up and played with us. You know her today by the name of Naru Narusegawa.  
  
Naru came with her parents and they were also on vacation like me but she was different. You see, Naru was a sickly child. She would always fall ill or get tired; so her parents thought a change in scenery would do you good.   
  
So the three of us would play together in the sand box, along with Liddo-kun. Naru liked my Liddo-kun doll, always holding on to it as you and I continued to work on our sand dome. But I notice that every time we play together, you kept an eye out for Naru; kept on glancing at her and making funny faces. By then, I knew that you had a crush on her. On some days, you would spend the whole day with her and I would watch as you helped little Naru. But you weren't the only one that had feelings for one another. I myself grew attached to you; not because we were best friends...but by love.   
  
I couldn't help it. You were the first 'boy' that I actually gotten to know that it was really special to me. But seeing that you love Naru made me realize that I couldn't tell you my feelings. I didn't want you to give up of her just because someone else likes you. Naru always got sick and I wanted to make sure that she got someone that would take care of her. Someone like you Keitaro.   
  
Then, many years ago, someone said that if two people that love each other went to Tokyo U together, they will live happily ever after. To tell you the truth, I'm not even sure who said that...but I knew that you wanted to tell Naru to go to Tokyo U. So what did I do? I handed Liddo-kun to you to give to Naru to seal the deal. Although Naru doesn't know it, Liddo-kun is a sign of the promise between you and her. Then, sadly, Naru had to leave. Before she left, I promised Naru one more time that when we grow up, we will go to Tokyo U. So she left and it was about time I went back to Okinawa. So I also promised you one more time that when we grow up, we will go to Tokyo U together. That's probably why you remember me more that Naru, because I'm the last one that left and reminded you about the promise.  
  
15 years later, our paths cross when we bump into each other. I guess you can call it a coincidence or luck that all three of us were re-united but for me, I call it faith, like, we have unfinished business with each other. But seeing that you two have gotten to know each other made me happy. Although you don't remember the promise, you two have gotten close, not really close, but close. And of course, I watched as the two of you grew closer and closer together."  
  
"But wait, if you had feelings for me...why did you let me go?" Keitaro asked. Mutsumi got up and kissed him on the forehead. "Because, that's how much I love you Kei-kun...I love you so much that I was willing to let you go so that you could go after the one you love the most...and I don't have any regrets." Keitaro's face was blank. "Kei-kun, please, pull though this...don't leave us just yet..." Mutsimi said to him. Will that said, she slowly made her way to the door and right before she left; she turned around and said, "I love you Kei-kun..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whew! Done! Now Naru's chapter. It's probably going to be longer that this...hopefully. Looks like I really have to think hard about hers...Anywho, Review plz! 


	7. Naru: Love

Love Hina  
Endless Love  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Author's Time: Alright! Naru's chapter. Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mutsumi finally came back to the waiting room. "Hmm, it's getting late...hey Naru, you should go see Keitaro before we leave and..." Kitsune started but noticed that she wasn't there. "Heh, ahead of me as always..."  
  
Naru: Love  
  
"So nice to see everyone again..." Keitaro said to himself as he lay in her bed. "I didn't know that so many people care for me...but wait, what ever happened to Naru?" "Typical Keitaro to get himself sick or hurt when we study..." a familiar voice said. Keitaro turned his head to see Naru walking towards him. "Naru..." Keitaro muttered in a weak voice. Naru took a seat next to him "God Keitaro, you always tend to do this. You get sick, break one of your body parts, or run away every year. You make us all worried and in the end, you're ok and everyone worries for nothing. At that instant, Keitaro's life support system when blank, flat line all the way. Naru's eyes widen and she shot up from her seat. "Keitaro! Keitaro!" she called but no answer.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"O my god, O my god...Keitaro!" she screamed. "Someone, help!" She rushed back to her bedside. "No...Keitaro...don't leave me...please. Don't leave me alone..." she said, tears streaming from her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere Naru..." a voice said. Naru jumped backwards and started to have a panic attack. "What! Who said that!" Slowly, Keitaro sat up and turned to her. "I did, I'm not going anywhere." Naru was in shock. "But...But the system shows blank! You're dead Keitaro!" Keitaro looked at the life support system. "O this old thing? It always does this to me, watch." He said, then it hit it a few times and it was back to normal. "See? I'm ok..." Just then, Naru rushed over to him and gave him a big hug. "Keitaro...you can't die...you just can't. You can't leave me here..." Keitaro looked at Naru as she held him tight.  
  
"You can't die Keitaro, you mean too much to me..." Naru said, hugging him tight. "Naru...I don't want to die...not now...but..." Keitaro started. Naru looked up at him, tears all over her face. "...I'm afraid the grim reaper is knocking at my door. I'm scared. I don't want to die, but it seems like I am going...to die..." "Keitaro! Don't say that! Don't give up!" Naru yelled at him. "Naru, I'm fighting a losing battle. It's a lost cause. I'm going to die..." "Keitaro! Listen to yourself! You're giving up! That's what I envied about you. You never gave up, no matter what!"  
  
Keitaro lay back down on his bed while Naru sat down. "Keitaro...I envied you a lot...you were the most determined, helpful...and along the lines, careless person that I have ever known. The fact that I've known you for the last 2 years and it has made time past us by so fast...that I don't want it to end now. We accomplished so much over the years and we didn't do it by ourselves, but we did it together. We were a team, looking out for each other even though we got into each other's way. Heh, and I know that I've been somewhat annoying around you over the years also...so I'm sorry...  
  
But you know what Keitaro...you've seen a side of me that few have ever seen before. A side of me that not even I could recognize. I probably couldn't recognize it because I wanted to be isolated from everyone else. I didn't want to be popular, I didn't want to have a boy friend, and I didn't want all the attention. But by doing so, that side of me never got to see the light of day. And what side of me am I talking about? My loving side.  
  
I hid it away ever since high school and when I moved in at the Hinata House. Sure, I helped everyone out, but that was out of friendship, not love. But you weren't the one that first one to see it, I showed it to Seta. That's why I lusted after him. He was the first person that made me realize what it's like to fall in love. But I soon discovered that it was just a childish way to get attention and love. I discovered this when you came Keitaro. You showed me that being loved isn't half as good as loving someone else. You showed me that you should love other people, not find ways to get attention to be loved.  
  
You also showed me real determination. Aiming for Tokyo U just because of a childhood promise is crazy, but you didn't care, you kept on going for it. You failed it for 3 years in a row, but you didn't care, you kept on going for it. I, myself was determine to get to Tokyo U by studying for 3 years in a row...but seeing you that you've been studying for most of your life is something I have to tip my hat to. I could never be that determine in my life. So focused to achieve that one goal, no matter what it takes. I want to be like that someday.   
  
When you first moved in, I thought you were like everyone else, just stupid because you ran into a girls dormitory. But over time, I believed that faith brought you here. You helped everyone else out although you had your own problems. You tried your best to get along with everyone; even thought things went from bad to completely disastrous. And you always had a positive attitude...until you started to peep on just taking a bath. And every time you did that, you got what was coming to you.  
  
You were always there when we need you, and ...I guess I developed a crush on you. But I didn't want that. I didn't want to have a boy friend yet. I didn't want to be dragged into a relationship that would ruin my chances at Tokyo U. So what did I do? I hit you, smashed you, and knocked you around so that I could prove to myself that you're nothing in my life. I wanted to run away from you because every time I saw your face, I remember all the good times that we had together. But no matter how hard I hit you or how far, you came back looking for forgiveness. It kept crushing my heart that every time I hit you because you were looking for forgiveness every time. But it should be the other way around. I should be the one asking for forgiveness, not you. I never gave you a chance to say your part. I never gave you the chance to clear your name. I just hit you just because of my own selfishness. But I never wanted to hit you. I never wanted to see you hurt. I never wanted to yell at you.   
  
It's because I love you! I love you so much! But I was too afraid to tell you. I didn't want some relationship that just happens because two people say that they like each other. I wanted a relationship that both people love each other no mater what. Not because of some crush. Over time though, I thought about it and I discovered that my love for you was big. I wanted to tell you, but I was too afraid about what your reaction might have been. Everyday I said to myself 'I'm going to tell Keitaro how I really feel about him...' but every day, I kept on telling myself 'maybe tomorrow'. But you know what? Tomorrow never came. Everyday I said that to myself but I never got enough courage to tell you face to face. Tomorrow was the day I was going tell you that I love you, but it was always a day away...Sure, you have told me that you love me, but I wanted to tell you that I love you so that I prove to myself that I really did, in fact, love you. But look what happen now. Because of my nervousness and my lack of courage, this happens. You catch a deadly disease. Even if I tell you now, it wouldn't make a difference. If I only told you sooner, we could be living a happy life together. We could be relaxing in a comfy chair, drinking hot chocolate while hugging each other so that we were warm. It would have made a difference in the world, but no, I had to be cowardly and keep my feelings to myself. I guess I'm paying the ultimate price. Now you're dying and there is nothing I could do about it."  
  
Naru was in tears, looking away from Keitaro. Keitaro reached up and grabbed her hand. "Naru...I promise you, if I get though this...I promise we'll be together forever..." Naru looked at him with her eye, puffed eyes. "Keitaro...what will happen it you don't make it? What now? What is left for me?" "Naru, don't think like that...I promise you, if I do make it, we'll get married...no matter what...." Keitaro brought himself to hug Naru really tight. Tears were coming down both of their faces. "I love you Keitaro..." Naru whispered in his ear. Just then, the nurse came. "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over. You have to go home ma'am." The nurse told Naru. Naru got up and walked towards the door. She turned back a Keitaro, still looking at her. She smiled at him and closed the door. "I love you too Naru..." Keitaro said, even though she wasn't there anymore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NO! This isn't the end of the fan fic! For every prologue this is an epilogue right? So I'll type that up soon. Review plz! 


	8. Epilogue: Together Forever

Love Hina  
Endless Love  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Author's Time: This is it, the last part. Thank you everyone for reading and enjoy the epilogue! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the start of the new day. Everyone went back to the hospital to see how Keitaro's doing. Hoping and praying that he's still alive and if he can recover.  
  
Epilogue: Together Forever  
  
"Boy...typical that we have to wait around again huh?" Kitsune told them as they waited in the waiting room. Haruka entered the room and took a seat. "Haruka, how's Keitaro doing?" Naru asked. "Well, to tell you the truth, I didn't get a chance to see him. The doctors wouldn't let me. But they say that they will come here to tell us on his condition." They all sat down and waited patiently until the doctor arrived.   
  
"Doc! How's Keitaro!? Is he going to be alright?" They all said, shooting questions at him every second. "People! People! Calm down! Please, sit down." The doctor told them. They all took a seat while the doctor cleared his throat. "Well, I'll put it this way...we've got some good news...and bad news..." "Well, we heard a lot of bad news yesterday; let's hear the good news first." Naru said. "Ok, the good news it that, of course, if you want, you can take him home and he could be cared there. Of course, we have to transfer some of the vital stuff from the hospital to your home." Everyone cheered. "You hear that! Sempai's going to be alright!" Shinobu cheered. "He pulled it off! He really is immortal!" Kitsune yelled. "People, calm down, you're forgetting about the bad news..." They all stopped. "Huh? Bad news? If he can come home and recover at home, what could be bad?" Shinobu asked.   
  
Keitaro was brought in an ambulance back to the Hinata House with all the machines that we necessary to keep him alive. As soon as he was set up, they all crowed around him, asking questions. Keitaro was happy, and so was everyone else. Naru left the room a couple of minutes after Keitaro was set up.  
  
Naru stood alone in the balcony, looking out at the setting sun. She let out a sigh and played back what she heard the other day...  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
"Naru...I promise you, if I get though this...I promise we'll be together forever..." Naru looked at him with her red, puffed eyes. "Keitaro...what will happen it you don't make it? What now? What is left for me?" "Naru, don't think like that...I promise you, if I do make it, we'll get married...no matter what...."   
  
~End Flash Back~  
  
Naru smiled but then remembered what the doctor said back at the hospital.  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
"Well, the bad news is that the damage was done. To much have happened to Keitaro to the point where he's lucky to be alive this long..." The doctor told them. "Wait, you told us that last time in the beginning, how are you sure that he's going to die now?" Kitsune asked. "Because, we checking on him in the morning. Although he looked fine, in reality, the disease has taking a lot out of him. It's just a matter of time before he dies. So far, he's been fighting, trying to say alive, but if it attacks his heart one more time, he's a goner."  
  
~End Flash Back~   
  
Naru went back inside and for the rest of the day; she stayed at Keitaro's bedside, tending at his every need. Everyone else took care of him, but Naru was at his side every minute.   
  
"Naru...thank you for taking care of me..." Keitaro said to her. "Don't think nothing of it...you'll do the same for me right?" "Yeah, your right...but you're overdoing it. What about studying?" Naru placed a warm towel on Keitaro's forehead. "Don't worry about it, I'll catch up. What matters now is that you get better." Mutsumi entered the room with a bag full of watermelons. "Hiya Kei-kun. Hi Naru. How are you feeling?" Mutsumi asked. "I'm fine...Um, Naru, can you do me a favor?" Keitaro asked her. "What is it?" "Could you leave me and Mutsumi alone for a minute?" Naru was silent for a second. "Um...ok" Naru got up and walked out of the room. "Is there something you need Keitaro?" Mutsumi asked as she walked up to him. "Yes...Mutsumi, I need you to pick up something for me..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, Keitaro Urashima died early in the moring. He was buried three days after and since then; everyone was in a terrible mood for the lost. Shinobu didn't want to cook, Motoko didn't want to train, Su didn't want to play, Mutsumi remained silent, Kitsune didn't drink, and Naru was heart broken.   
  
One day, Naru entered the room for the landlord and took one good look at it. "Keitaro...why did you have to go...you promised that we'll be together forever...now you're gone. There's nothing left for me to live for..." she said to herself and she sat down in the middle of the room. Naru looked around her, remembering all the moments that happened in that one room. And each moment she remembered, it brought a tear to her eye. She was about the leave when something caught her eye; an envelope that was addressed to Naru. She walked over and picked up the envelope, sat back down and opened it. Naru burst into tears when she read the name of the person that it was to.  
  
Dearest Naru,  
  
I'm so sorry Naru. I'm trying my best to survive, but it seems like I'm fighting a losing battle. Every minute I was getting weaker and weaker, but I remained strong to fight it off, for everyone's sake, and yours. I know that the promise I made to you was big, but now, I'm not sure if I could keep it. You mean the world to me Naru. You mean everything that made me happy. From the moment we met, up to my final minutes when you were taking care of me. I cherished those moments Naru, each and every one of them. I love you Naru, I love you so much that I don't want to leave you, ever. But now...I'm being forced to. If I had the chance to go back in time to change everything, I would, but I can't. So I'm writing this letter to you, to show you my unconditional love to you. Please don't be sad Naru. Don't do anything drastic. Live the way you want to. Don't let my death change you life. I'll always be will you, in your heart. Don't stop being yourself ok? Although I can't keep my promise of marriage, if you look in my bookshelf, there is a thick book, open it. I can't keep my promise, but I hope this will do. I love you.   
  
Yours truly, Always and Forever,  
  
Keitaro Urashima  
  
Naru placed the letter back in the envelope and walked towards the bookshelf. She found the book that Keitaro was describing and took it out. She opened it to see that the book was hollowed out and inside was a small box. Naru place the book down and opened the small box. Inside, was a gold wedding ring. Inscribed inside was: To Naru, From Keitaro. And there was another letter inside.   
  
Dearest Naru,  
  
Let this ring symbolize our friendship, life, and love for one another. Let the shape of the ring remind you that our friendship will go on forever and will never stop. Let it symbolize our life that we will live forever in our hearts. Let it symbolize our endless love for one another that it will last forever and ever.   
  
The End  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that's it! The End! Sorry if you were looking for a happy ending but remember, this is a tragedy! Thank you for reading and look out for my next story. Review plzs! 


End file.
